France x Britian x Reader
by Animelover2501
Summary: when France invites you to go to his country for spring break u cant help but say yes... but when a certain Brit hears about it he has to come to. who knows what will happen.


England x Reader x France

It was the first day of spring break, and the sky was bright and clear. You and your 2 best friends, Arthur and Francis, were flying to France's country to hang around. You don't really remember why you're going, and you didn't understand why Arthur was going, either...

"Fight to Paris, France is now boarding," you hear the annoying flight attendant squeak through the intercom. The 3 of you gather your bags, and ran to quickly get through security and beat the long lines of travelers.

"Let's see, seat number 5B," you mumble to yourself, trying to find your seat. You lost Francis and Arthur, but guesses that they had already found their seats. 'Ah, found it,' you think proudly. You look up from your ticket, and saw the French and English men patting the seat in the middle of them. You smiled and seated between them, which is a relief, knowing that with the seating arrangement that there will be less fighting between them...until you had to go to the bathroom. After a few minutes, you hear a female pilot's voice come on, "We will begin taking off in a few moments. Please fasten your seat belts at this time." All the high pitched voices were bugging you. "About bloody time; we have been waiting for 30 minutes now!" Arthur complained. "Oh, quit whining," you hear Francis reply. "Shut up, you bloody frog! Nobody asked, you, you git!" "Why do I even hang out with them," you mutter to yourself, quietly. They have been fighting ever since forever, but they were your bestest friends. When Francis had asked you to go on this trip, you automatically said yes, not occurring to you that it was Francis, and he was probably going to rape you. As Arthur says, in France, it's not called "rape"; it's called "sex in a dark ally." You had told Arthur about you and your trip with France and he said he absolutely didn't want his rival raping his friend, so he had to come along. Oh, yeah. That's why Artie came.

A few moments after the plane landed, in France.

"Where the bloody hell is Francis?" You hear the Englishman look at the empty seat on your right. You look around, and you see him French kissing a young flight attendant. "FRANCIS!" you yell across the seats, "STOP IT, YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE HER HERPIES!" The attendant suddenly pushed Francis away, in disgust. You and Arthur burst out laughing, not caring about how weird y'all look right now.

"Well, what shall we do first?" You hear Arthur ask. "I think we should check in to our hotel. Then we can wonder around"...

"I'm terribly sorry, manquer," The girl at the front desk sighed, "but we only have 1 room available." "What! Th-There has to be another one available!" you stutter, thinking about the chaos of sharing a room with 2 men. "Well, these two can stay in that room. Do you think you can you make any special arrangements for me?" Francis purred, in a rather flirtatious manner. "No sorry, monsieur," The girl replied, oblivious to the innuendo. "I can't believe it, even in his own country, he's flirting with every girl he sees!" You whisper to Arthur, who was giving Francis a death glare. "FRANCIS, WOULD YOU STOP HITTING ON GIRLS YO SEE! DAMN FROG!" "BRITIAN, WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR ONCE! DAMN BLACK SHEEP!" "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!" And before you know it, they're on the ground, wrestling in the middle of the lobby. "Sorry about this, miss, but do you think you can do a re-check?" "No, Manquer. Sorry." "Damn it," you mutter under your breath. "OK, we'll take the room. Thank you, anyway," you sighed, as you made an effort to carry most of the bags, and the two meddling men to your room.  
>"I can't believe we're all sharing a bloody room," Arthur sighs. "Yes, but for the night, there will be no fighting or strangling each other. Got it?" You say to them, but directly your eyes to Francis. "Ok," they both said.<p>

"Let's go get some wine!" Francis suggested, after you all finished unpacking. "Ok, why not?" you and Arthur agree...

( 1 hour later)

"Helloooo, loveee" you hear Arthur say to the bar tender, who happened to be a dude. "He is so drunk," you giggled as Francis finished his 32nd glass of wine. "I say, we lave him!" He said, jokingly. "Nah, we'll take him back upstairs, so he can rest." "Aww, you're no fun," Francis sighed, disappointed, "I'm going to the store to pick up some more wine for tonight." As he left, you couldn't help but wonder why he would need wine for tonight...

"D'mmit, Capt'n hook!" Arthur slurred as he plopped down on the bed. "Arthur, you're so drunk!" you say, setting a glass of water down next to him. "No, I'm not, love. Come 'ere." You walk up cautiously to the Brit when suddenly, he takes your arm and swings you on the bed. "ARTHUR, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" "Somethin' I have wanted to do for a loooong time,~" Arthur whispers in your ear, as he slips his shirt off. His lips then crash onto yours...

Just as Francis walks in.

"OHONHON, YOU DO THIS WITHOUT ME? I WANNA JOIN!" you see Francis come over. You push Arthur off you, "FRANCIS, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" "Nothing, I just thought it would be fun." Arthur pulls you closer, but you struggle against it. He finally lets go of your arm. You sit up and slap him so hard that it made your hand sting. "YOU TWO NEED TO GET A GRIP. UNTIL THEN, IM OUT OF HERE!" you scream at them. Then you slammed the door behind you, before they could see the tears running down your cheeks...


End file.
